Drunk Night
by Garry Way
Summary: If he was sober, he would have pushed the blonde off of him, but what Shikamaru did in response scared him the most.  He reached up and met Naruto's lips with his own, putting both hands on his face.   Inspired by Neon Tree's Animal.


Inspired by Neon Tree's Animal

* * *

><p><strong>Drunk Night<strong>

* * *

><p>Shikamaru turned onto his side for the fifth time that night. Sleep was evading him, even in his drunken stupor. He probably should not have gone out in the first place, he had to be up early in the morning for gate duty, but there was something about Naruto's invitation. The blonde always made everything seem so fun and then next thing he knew, he had four sake bombs in his system. But it wasn't the alcohol that was bothering him.<p>

_"I kinda wanna be more then friends."_

The blonde had climbed on top of him, pressing his lips to his ear as he whispered those words. Shikamaru shivered just thinking about it. The way he ran his fingers down his chest, the heat of his breath, it was all to much for Shikamaru. If he was sober, he would have pushed the blonde off of him, but what Shikamaru did in response scared him the most. He reached up and met Naruto's lips with his own, putting both hands on his face. His mouth tasted of cheep tequila and orange juice with a hint of hot sauce from his umpteenth firecracker. Shikamaru's head swelled, almost as if he'd forgotten how to breathe. If they weren't in public and their friends hadn't screamed in shock of the whole situation, Shikamaru probably would have tossed Naruto into the table, having his way with the blonde shinobi right then and there.

Shikamaru groaned, falling on his back to look up at the ceiling. If Sai had not have said something rude to make Naruto stop, who knows what the two would be doing now. It also didn't help that the alcohol didn't stop after, as he tried to numb his embarrassment by getting more hammered. Naruto ignored him like the plague the rest of the night and he didn't want to admit it, but it bothered him.

Shikamaru didn't want to think about it, squeezing his eyes shut, trying desperately to make sleep come, ignoring what his body was screaming at him to do. His mind raced a mile a minute, sensations buzzed in places he didn't want to permit. Yet, part of him wanted more, needed more. He needed to release and hated himself for it. Each time he tried to sneak his hand beneath the covers to just put an end to his sexual desire, his mind cock blocked him.

Naruto was a _friend_. He never thought of him sexually before. At least he thought he never did, expect for when the blonde was sans a shirt and sweaty, but that didn't count. Or when he slapped Shikamaru on the back and would pull him into headlock hug, but that was just the adrenalin rush. As the pieces started to click together and Shikamaru's arguments with himself broke down, it all started to make sense to him. After all the stolen glances, long talks over watching the clouds, the little touches followed by awkward silences, and the many bowls of ramen shared together, something like this was bound to happen. He slowly started to admit it to himself, he was crushing hard and he had been for a very long time. His hand would not settle the matter, he needed skin on skin contact, he needed to run his fingers down Nartuo's toned muscles; he needed to smell him, feeling the heat of his mouth on his. Almost nothing was holding him back from getting out of bed, marching to Naruto's apartment, and… _What are you waiting for?_

"No." Shikamaru protested aloud. "This is ridiculous."

He rubbed his eyes, peering at his alarm clock to see it had only advanced a half hour since he stumbled into bed. He groaned again, sitting up. It was all so troublesome. _'We both can't fight it. It's us that made this mess.' _Shaking his head, he sighed, parting the covers. _'No, I won't sleep tonight.'_

He balanced himself when he stood, reaching for his shirt, pants, and vest to get dressed. He tiptoed down the hall, past his parent's bedroom, glad to hear snores from both of them. He ventured to the front door, putting his shoes on with a little bit of difficulty in his drunken state. He hesitated for a moment before opening the door in front him. He weighted the pros and cons of sneaking off without permission, but the pro's were out weighting the cons. The alcohol dulled his thought process, so nothing was making sense, but the little voice that was shoving him out the door. '_What are you waiting for?'_ He _wanted_ him and that was all the motivation Shikamaru needed. He opened the door as quietly as he could, trying hard not to slam it on the way out and winced when he did. He didn't wait around to see if his parents woke up and ran to the end of the Nara compound, stumbling a few times as he picked up speed.

He jumped into the nearest tree, flying from branch to branch, only stopping to try to talk himself out of this mess or to figure out where he was. He soon found himself in front of Naruto's apartment. He dragged himself inside, turning around twice before he climbed the four flights of stairs to Naruto's red door. He rang his doorbell once, almost ready to ding dong ditch when the blonde opened the door.

"What, Shikamaru?" Naruto squinted at him, half-awake in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here? It's, like, one in the morning, man."

Shikamaru gulped at the smaller man's choice of sleepwear as he stood in front of him. He was dressed only in a pair of orange pj pants with no shirt, showing off his toned abs from his hard training regime. Shikamaru felt very overdressed.

'_What are you waiting for?'_

With his better judgment dulled, Shikamaru pounced, crushing his lips to the blonde's. Caught off balance, Naruto let out a muffled protest before falling over, taking Shikamaru down with him. They both landed on top of each other with a 'Oomph!'

"Shikamaru! What the hell, man?" Naruto yelled, standing up to shut the front door in case any of the neighbors came to investigate the crash. Once the door was shut, he turned his angry blue eyes onto him. "Just what do you think you are doing? I was sleeping, you idiot!"

"Well, what you said at the bar…" Shika tapered off, dusting off his pants as he stood, swaying a little. "You want to be more then friends, right?"

Naruto shook his head, the anger leaving his voice, trying his best to steady his friend. "What? Shika, you need to go home, we can't do this. Not like this. We'll just end up doing something we'll both regret."

He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, almost hanging off of him as he whispered, moving in for another kiss, "What makes you think I'm going to regret this?"

Shikamaru brushed his lips against Naruto's, allowing the other to protest, only to have Naruto lean in and catch his lips with his. With a small moan, the smaller man wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's waist, deepening the kiss. He leaned forward as he snaked a hand up Shikamaru's back. The sudden weight caused Shika to stumble back until he met the wall, allowing Naruto to press into all the right spots. He gasped at the sensation that shot through his body, snaking his fingers into Naruto's yellow locks of hair, savoring the taste of the blonde's lips as they hungrily grabbed at each other. Shikamaru slid his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entry. It was then that the Naruto pushed away from him entirely.

"Stop!" Naruto spoke through labored breath. "We can't. We'll just be taking advantage of each other."

"Maybe that's what I want you to do?" Shikamaru mused, stepping closer to Naruto. "Stop worrying, it's troublesome."

Shikamaru moved in for another kiss, only to have Naruto dodge him, and he was left trying hard to catch himself. He wavered slightly before finally steadying himself, turning around to face Naruto, who was back to being annoyed at him.

"That's the thing; I don't want this to be all about mindless sex." The blonde interjected as he took a few steps back. "I want this to have meaning. You are drunk; do you even have any idea what you are doing?"

Shikamaru stepped closer again. "I know what I'm doing, I promise. It won't be some mindless thing. Trust me."

Naruto couldn't help but scoff at him as he backed away again, his back now up against the wall. "I've heard that one before and it's funny, because not only did he leave me in the morning, but also he acted like it never happened. You can hardly stand up straight without swaying, what makes you think you really mean this?"

"Because I am nothing like Sasuke." Shikamaru mumbled into Naruto's ear, kissing a trail down his neck, causing Naruto's breath to hitch. He pulled back to look Naruto in the eyes. "I won't hurt you. You have to trust me."

Naruto shook his head no, looking away. "I wish I could. I know, it took a lot for you to come here and what you are asking for sounds really fun, but you have to go home. I'm not ready for this right now. I'll make you some toast to sober you up, but after that, you have to leave."

Shikamaru exhaled in defeat. "Fine."

He followed Naruto inside, falling into the kitchen chair Naruto pulled out for him at the table. He watched as Naruto rummaged through his fridge, pulling out a piece of bread. He popped it in the toaster before sitting down across from him.

Shikamaru averted the blue eyes that searched his own, choosing to stare at the toaster instead.

"You are pretty funny when you are drunk." Naruto laughed, attempting to make light of the situation. "I mean, I've seen you tipsy, but you are pretty plastered, man. I thought Lee was bad, but you, wow."

Shikamaru refused to look at him as he answered flatly. "You are pretty ridiculous when you are drunk, too. I guess the score is even."

"At least I know how to hold my liquor!" Naruto quipped with a slight bite to his tone.

Shikamaru pealed his eyes away from the toaster, slamming his fists on the table, rising out of his seat as he yelled, "At least I didn't lead anybody on!"

He flinched at his temper, but before he could tell himself to calm down, Naruto rose himself, yelling back. "How did I lead you on? You came on to me just now."

"You don't remember?" Shikamaru nearly screamed. "You climbed on top of me! You climbed on top of me and told me you wanted to be more then friends. So I come over here, after trying to sleep, after trying to comprehend the last two hours. Thinking I figured this whole screwed up thing out and you freeze me out!"

Naruto yelled back, counting off on his fingers as he spoke., "Maybe because you woke me up at one in the morning? Also, you couldn't stand? You also tried to jump my bones." He threw his arms up in frustration. "How does that equal leading you on!"

"Why did you kiss me?" Shikamaru asked, pointing to himself for emphasis. "At the bar, in front of everyone, with half the town watching. Why? And don't say you were drunk, we both know you weren't. And don't say you blacked out, either."

The toast popped up, but both of them stayed motionless. Naruto stood still as a statue, his eyes never leaving the table top.

"Because I just did." He finally answered, refusing to look up. "Because you were there and it looked fun." He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Oh," Shikamaru said slowly as he stood in his place for a few moments, comprehending Naruto's answer. Hurt washed over him, but he tried his best not to show the disappointment of being played the fool. He then made his way over to the toaster. "I guess I should just take my toast and go then. I'm sorry I bothered you."

Naruto blocked his way, shaking his head. "No."

"What do you mean no? You were pretty clear, get your toast and go. So I'm doing that." Shikamaru exasperatedly replied, trying to push Naruto out of the way.

"I kissed you tonight, because I like you." He finally answered, grabbing Shikamaru's arms, his piercing blue eyes bore into the brown of his captors. "Not because you were there. All this time, I realized who I really want to be with, has been in front of me this whole time."

"Then why did you lie?" Shikamaru asked, trying to get out of Naruto's grip, but failed. "Why are you acting so weird?"

"Hey, you are the one acting weird." Naruto pointed out as non-accusingly as he could. "I lied because you got me out of bed in the middle of the night and proceeded to drunkenly seduce me. You would never sanely do that, you are too lazy. I couldn't give in."

"So why are you giving in now?" He asked, still struggling. "You could have easily just let me get my toast and go. Then we could forget that this embarrassment of a night never happened."

"Maybe because I don't want you to go?"

Before Shikamaru could utter a rebuttal, Naruto crushed his lips to Shikamaru's and the argument was lost. The two stumbled from the kitchenette to the bed, only stopping to shred each other's unwanted clothing along the way. The two fell into Naruto's bed, panting for breath. Naruto straddled Shikamaru, rummaging through his bedside table for the essentials for a very long night together.

"Leave me in the morning and you are dead." He warned, ripping open a condom wrapper with his teeth.

Shikamaru smiled lazily, pulling Naruto down for a kiss. "You know I'm too lazy just to get up and go."

"I'll take your word for it, but I mean it. You aren't here in the morning…"

"Got it." Shikamaru nodded, putting his hand over the blonde's mouth. "What you waiting for?"

Naruto gave him a wicked smile and the night began, as the two moved to each other's touch, not stopping until each had it's full. It wasn't until they both lay still, drinking up what just happened that Shikamaru remembered.

He bolted up in bed, "Gate duty!"

Naruto threw him a side glance. "What?"

"I have gate duty in," he checked Naruto's alarm clock to see it read four o'clock. "Two hours, shit."

Naruto frowned slightly, sliding away from Shikamaru. "You're going to go?"

"Well, what do you suggest?" He asked, putting his hands over his eyes as his hangover was starting to kick in. "If I blow it off, Tsunade will kill me."

Naruto got out of bed, padding off towards the bathroom, returning with a bottle of pills and a glass of water. "Take two." He ordered.

As Shikamaru took the medication, Naruto made a hand signal and a shadow clone appeared. The clone then transformed into Shikamaru. After giving the clone directions, he ordered him to Shikamaru's house, with instructions to go to gate duty.

"Problem solved?" He asked.

"Yes, thanks." Shikamaru replied, handing back the empty glass and pill container.

Shikamaru settled down into the sheets as Naruto went off to put away the glass and pills. He felt his eyes getting heavier as he felt the weight of Naruto rejoining him in bed. The blonde snuggled up close, wrapping his bedmate in his arms.

As Shikamaru faded off to sleep, he faintly heard Naruto whisper, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He replied, slipping into a deep, content slumber.

The end

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, feel free to leave feedback!<strong>


End file.
